


Whirlwind

by Chailattelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji don’t hang much or do anything together at all really. Then, all of a sudden they do.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

When Naruto returned to the village Neji was training. Which was nothing new. He came right before lunch that day and he wouldn’t have known if he didn’t run into Shikamaru and Temari making out in the woods near his training area.

It was awkward to say the least and Shikamaru being the person that he is blurted out that Naruto was back to break the awkwardness. 

Neji being the person that he is, thanked Shikamaru for the information and went about his business. 

Anybody with eyes could see the sexual tension between those two and he had the best eyes around. 

No matter, he was going to have lunch with Hinata and Hanabi which seemed like the perfect time to let Hinata know that her crush was back. 

——

“We really need to be more discreet, Temari” Shikamaru said as his hand continued to travel up her dress. 

Temari chuckled, “We’re terrible shinobi for not hearing him. He wasn’t even trying to hide his chakra signature. You’ll think he’ll say something?” 

Shikamaru shook his head no.

“Are you sure?” Temari asked

“I’m pretty sure” 

“Can you talk to him to make sure he doesn’t?” Temari asked

Shikamaru groaned, “What a drag”

“Thanks babe” Temari said kissing him. 

I guess it was worth it. 

———

The next morning, Neji sat in front of a pond in the Hyūga compound meditating when he felt a chakra signature approach him that he wasn’t used to feeling in the Hyūga compound. 

He cracked an eye open to see Nara Shikamaru standing in front him with a hand rubbing behind his neck.

Neji blinked at him.

“I can come another time” Shikamaru said starting to turn around.

“Nara, you’re already here. What is it? A mission?” Neji asked

Shikamaru felt a bit stupid for showing up to the Hyūga compound about a damn kiss between him and his — girlfriend? Fuck buddy? Whatever she was to him these days. He also felt kind of bad for disturbing Neji from his mediation. He looked at peace and quite frankly, very attractive. He had his hair pulled up in a high pony tail and he’s never in his life seen Neji without hair framing his face. 

Shikamaru cleared his throat and focused on the issue at hand, “No, not a mission.” He squatted down to be at eye level with Neji. “I was wondering if you could keep what you saw yesterday to yourself. Things are already complicated as it is” 

Neji blinked at him again. This is what he was here for?

“I was never one for gossip, Nara” Neji said closing his eyes.

“Okay, well, thanks” Shikamaru said. He stood up and left, leaving Neji to his meditation.

Well, that was a waste of his time. 

As he walked toward the Hokage compound, he spotted Temari walking toward him in a hurry. He opened his mouth to tell her she had nothing to worry about but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

“Shikamaru, Gaara has been taken!”


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving back to Konoha after dealing with the Akatsuki in Sunagakure was a relief to Neji. He hated going to Suna because of the humidity. It’s like the minute he crosses the border, his clothes and hair immediately sticks to his body. After delivering his mission report, the first thing he wanted to do was take a cold bath and wash his hair. 

Leaving the Hokage’s office was a loud affair with Naruto in tow who was talking his ear off because they haven’t seen each other in three years before the fight with the Akatsuki. He didn’t want to be rude but he felt sticky with sweat and wanted to go home. 

“Oy, Naruto. I need to talk to Neji about a mission. Catch up with him later” Shikamaru called from behind them. They both stopped and turned. Neji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru in confusion.

Naruto looked between the two and shrugged, “Catch you guys later” 

Neji watched as Naruto disappeared in the direction of Ichiraku before turning back to Shikamaru. They fell into step with each other.

“I was just in the Hokage’s office. She didn’t say anything about a mission” Neji said 

“I could see how much you wanted to get out of the conversation so I told a white lie” Shikamaru said shrugging a shoulder

Neji’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why would you do that?”

“Just consider it a thanks for keeping my secret” Shikamaru said

Neji smirked, “Stop talking about it if it’s such a secret. You don’t owe me anything, Nara. Thanks anyway” 

Shikamaru waved lazily at him as they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru never paid much attention to Neji unless he actually had to like during the Chuunin exams when he was beating his cousin to a pulp or when they went on missions which was far and few in between. 

Lately, it’s like Neji had been everywhere. At the restaurant he goes to pick up food, at the mission desk to get a mission when he’s there, and he was even at the bath house at the same time he was. He can chalk it up to coincidences but it seemed like he was always around. Is it that because he knows Neji is the only who knows one of his few secrets that his brain actively picks him out now or did Neji start going outside more?

The icing on the cake was when Tsunade requested that the both of them go to Suna. Shikamaru was used to going alone for any diplomatic mission to Suna since he was the ambassador for Konoha. 

“I don’t understand Tsunade-Sama. I usually go alone” Shikamaru said. He knew he sounded like a brat and it really wasn’t his intention. He just knew Neji was laughing on the inside next to him.

“With the recent attack on the Kazekage and the Akatsuki on move, for the time being, no more solo missions. Now you leave at dawn, get some rest” Tsunade responded

“Hai Hokage-sama” Neji said and turned to leave the room 

Shikamaru sighed and followed behind him. 

———

A few days later, when they reached Suna’s gates, Temari was standing there waiting for them. She briefly glanced at Neji before settling on Shikamaru. 

“About time you made it” Temari said in greeting. Her tone was icy and Shikamaru wondered who pissed her off. 

“The desert terrain is not easy to navigate for a shinobi from Fire Country, Tem” He replies. Temari turned to glare at him before looking straight ahead.

Shikamaru cringed at his slip up and glanced at Neji whose face was straight as if he didn’t notice the interaction. 

They headed straight to their inn since it was late in the evening when they arrived. After settling in their shared room, Neji headed to the shower, leaving the love birds alone in the room.

“Wanna go out for a drink?” Shikamaru asked

Temari looked at him for a second before nodding, “I have to talk to you anyway”. 

————-  
Neji slowly opened his eyes when he heard whispering outside his door. He focused his chakra trying to listen in case it’s a threat.

“Temari, it’s not any of our faults that you weren’t there when the village was attacked” He heard Shikamaru say

“But I could’ve left the day my mission was over but instead I stayed for you, Shikamaru” Temari replied

“You were there for a mission” 

“If I had left a day earlier like I should’ve, I could’ve at least help Kankuro and maybe Gaara wouldn’t have been successfully captured” She said

“What are you trying to say, Temari?”

“This is a distraction, Shikamaru. We almost lost Gaara, our Kazekage, my brother. I should’ve been in the village. I take missions to go to Konoha to see you and for what? A few fuck sessions” Temari said harshly

“Don’t act like that’s all there is to this” Shikamaru snapped. 

“Look, we need some time apart. We’re still ambassadors for each other’s villages so we’ll cross paths but I don’t think we should carry on with what we have until this threat is gone” Temari said. Neji listened as her footsteps faded and the door to their room opened. 

Shikamaru paused at the door before stepping in and closing it. 

“I’m guessing you heard all that, huh?” Shikamaru asked him.

Neji didn’t say anything for a while, “Are you alright?”

Shikamaru didn’t reply opting to go to sleep instead.

The next morning, Shikamaru gave the Kazekage the parcel that was entrusted to him by Hokage and didn’t waste a moment leaving the village with Gaara’s response. 

As they got to the gates with Temari escorting them, she turned to him. 

“You know you don’t have to leave the village so soon” Temari said to him softly

Shikamaru kept his eyes straight, “I wouldn’t want something to happen to my village that I have no control over because I decided to stay longer than I should’ve.” 

“Shikamaru—“ Temari started but they already reached the gates.

“Goodbye, Temari” Shikamaru said. Neji nodded at her and followed him out of Sunagakure.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru sighed for the millionth time as they ran back to Konoha. It was getting late and they would have to stop soon but right now the Nara was driving him up the wall.

“Say what’s on your mind, Nara” Neji said

Shikamaru winced, “Sorry. I’m really not one to talk about my—“

“Just spit it out Nara because if you sigh one more time I’m going to lock your chakra points” Neji said seriously. He wasn’t really going to but Shikamaru didn’t need to know that. 

“How about we stop for the night first?” Shikamaru suggested. Neji nodded.

A few minutes later, they found a good area to set up camp. After sitting down in silence for a couple of minutes, Shikamaru sighed again. 

Neji turned to him, “Start talking”

“Temari and I have been— I guess you can say together— for some time now. I don’t even know what we’ve been doing. All I know is that I fell for that troublesome woman and for her to just dismiss what we had going on over something that neither of us knew was going to happen pisses me off” Shikamaru said in one breathe. The last person he expected to be venting to about Temari was Neji but besides Asuma he was the only who knew. 

Neji hummed in response, “You’re right it’s neither of your faults but she almost lost her brother. She feels a bit responsible and is guilt ridden. Give her space as she’s asked and if she feels the same way about you, she’ll change her mind” Neji replied. He’s not one to give out relationship advice as he’s never been in one himself but he felt like what he said was right. If it was one thing he was familiar with was guilt. “Emotions make people act irrational sometimes but eventually people come to their senses” 

Shikamaru scoffed at his response but said nothing in return. 

Taking the hint that the conversation is over, Neji stood up gathering his hair in his hands. 

“I’ll take first watch” 

Shikamaru watched as Neji put his hair up in a high pony tail feeling heat rush to his body. 

Neji was an attractive man. Anybody with eyes would agree but seeing him with his hair up and his sharp jawline on display took it to another level. 

Shikamaru couldn’t take his eyes off of Neji’s face until he was out of view. 

Shikamaru needed sleep. He’s never been attracted to a man before and he just got dumped. His brain needed a rest to get his emotions and apparently his hormones together.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Shikamaru, please don’t stop” Neji said as he gripped his hair and exposed his neck. One of hands was rubbing Neji’s exposed penis while he kissed down his jawline. Neji removed Shikamaru’s hand to bend down and Shikamaru watched as Neji’s mouth came around the tip of his—_

“Shikamaru!” He shot up and looked around eyes falling on the main star of his dream. “It’s your turn for watch”

Shikamaru’s heart was beating out of his chest. He was a bit disoriented to say the least.

“Are you okay? You look bewildered” Neji said

Shikamaru nodded his head and went to move when he felt something wet in his pants.

Did he really have a wet dream about Neji Hyūga?

“Um, can you step outside for a minute, I’ll be right there”

Neji narrowed his eyes at him for a second before exiting the tent.

Shikamaru stood up and looked for something to wipe his pants with. Good thing Neji is a Hyūga and not an Inuzuka because he’s sure they would be able to smell his arousal.

After wiping his pants down and finding something to wrap around his waist to cover the stain, he stepped outside.

Neji’s eyes zeroed in on the cloth but said nothing as he and Shikamaru switched places.

Shikamaru found a tree to sit in as he thought back to his dream. He felt his pants tighten as he thought of Neji’s eyes looking up at him with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

His hand was itching to take his dick out of his pants and give himself some relief.

Gods, what is he even thinking? He should be thinking of Temari, missing her, not having wet dreams about the stuck up Hyūga.

Shikamaru forced himself to think of something else until it was time for them to move out. They reached Konoha in record time without much words being passed between them.

The village was still buzzing with activity when they got there being that it was in the middle of the day.

After delivering their mission report, they parted ways with only a head nod in acknowledgment.

Shikamaru took the back way home to avoid any of his friends. When he reached his house, he was grateful at the silence that greeted him. Going straight to his room, he stripped and went into the bathroom to wash his skin.

As he stood there naked, lathering his skin, the thoughts that he forced to the back of his mind, slowly made their appearance.

Shikamaru groaned in frustration as his dick twitched.

_I need to get the Hyūga out of my system._

He closed his eyes and let the dream over take him and guide his movements. He wrapped his hand around his dick as he thought of Neji being on his knees. He thought of Neji taking his full length and deep throating his dick and pumped faster. As he got close, he imagined cumming down Neji’s throat and groaned as he felt his release hit him.

He opened his eyes and frowned at the sticky substance coating his fingers.

Yeah, this was going to be a problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. His morning wasn’t going well. After waking up before his alarm and the actual alarm itself getting on his nerves, he met up with his team for breakfast, just to have Naruto barge in and try to guilt him into being the third member of Team Kakashi. 

How troublesome. 

To make matters worse, they get attacked by another leaf shinobi who is supposedly Naruto’s actual new teammate. Claiming he just wanted to test their skill. What a drag. He made them all waste chakra for a test. Who did he think he was?

——-

By the lunch rolled around, the fight that broke out was the talk of the town. Most of his classmates were meeting up at the BBQ place that Choji likes so much but he had to stay at the tower to work on setting up the Chuunin Exams. 

He knows he has to meet with Temari twice a month until the Chunnin exams arrive and he’s dreading it. Just thinking about it put an awful feeling in his stomach. Gods, he has so much to get out of his system. 

He would say he needs to get laid to get Neji out of his mind but it’s only been two week since his last thrust with Temari and he’s gone longer without. 

Maybe if he tries it out with a guy?

Shikamaru cringed at the thought. It’s not that he has a problem being with a guy if it comes to that, he just never thought that it would come to that.

As much as he denied it in the past, he’s had a crush on Temari since they met. Her brash personality intrigued him and as a kid, she was cute and now as a woman, she’s absolutely gorgeous. He always said that he wanted to end up with a woman who wasn’t troublesome, maybe a nice civilian but the older he got, the more it became clear that his wife would be a kunoichi. There was just something about them he couldn’t resist. 

———————

The day went by quick and Shikamaru found himself at the local bar nursing a drink. He didn’t plan on staying long, not wanting to be there when the rest of the group arrived for Tenten’s birthday festivities. He hadn’t planned on going any how because he’s just been exhausted these last few weeks but now that he was avoiding Neji, he definitely made the right choice in telling Tenten he wouldn’t be able to make it weeks ago. 

He kinda felt bad for skipping out on her but Tsunade has been working him non stop. 

He sighed and finished his drink, paying before turning to leave. As he stepped outside, the cool air hitting his face felt good since the bar was so hot. He took his time walking home. Even though the sun was down, it was still early enough in the night that the local restaurants were still open so there were still quite a few people out.

As he turned the corner to walk down the path to his clan’s land, another body bumps into him making him stagger backwards. He has to grab onto the building beside him so he doesn’t fall on the floor and chuckles lightly as the liquor hit him. 

“My apologies, Nara” 

Shikamaru freezes at the voice. He slowly looks up and groans at the person he sees.

Neji’s eyebrows raise at Shikamaru’s reaction.

“Is everything alright?”

Shikamaru glared at him, “What are you doing here? This is the direction of the Nara compound”

Neji takes a step back, “I was taking the back way from my compound. You must know by now our compounds are close, right?”

If looks could kill, Neji would be dead.

“Did I offend you and was not aware of it?” Neji asked. He thought they were fine. They never really spoke much anyway but Shikamaru has never been this hostile to anyone before. 

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled quietly to himself, “I need to get you out of my head” 

“What are you talking about?” Neji asked because of course he heard him. 

Shikamaru’s stared at him before shrugging. He starts to walk passed him but Neji took hold of his arm, stopping him. 

“Answer me” Neji said with a serious look on his face. 

Shikamaru started getting a churning feeling in his gut at the closeness. He really couldn’t deny the fact that he was attracted to Neji. 

“It’s nothing, Hyūga” Shikamaru ripped his arm from Neji’s grasp and continued walking home. 

Neji just stared after him dumbfounded and confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji doesn’t see Shikamaru for weeks. Not that it even matters because he couldn’t get what he heard Shikamaru say out of his head.

It must’ve been an incoherent mistake because there’s no way he could’ve been talking about him. But as much as Neji is sure it was an error on Shikamaru’s part, a part of him wished it was directed at him.

Shikamaru is a very handsome man and although he’s never really thought about anything romantic with him strictly because he was sure Shikamaru wasn’t into men, now he thought if things were different, he would pursue the man. Nevertheless, Neji keeps to himself. He doesn’t seek the man even when he knows he’s in the village.

He’s heard of Temari coming for the monthly meetings and leaving just as quickly. The gossip mill turns as he hears from Ino that he thinks the “friendship” between them must’ve soured since Shikamaru been walking around looking like a kicked puppy.

_“He won’t even have lunch with us anymore!”_

He remembers her exclaiming as they all sat for their weekly lunches. Choji then proceeded to tell them about the fight that broke out between him, Kiba, Akamaru and this guy name Sora. According to Naruto, he’s a team Kakashi comrade that wanted to take over the village. Lee ended up joining thinking it’s a “meeting of fist amongst comrades”.

Sometimes Neji wonders if he’s the only sane one in the group.

——

When he finally sees Shikamaru again, it’s at his sensei’s funeral. They don’t speak to each other or even stand next to each other. When they make eye contact, it was as if Shikamaru looked right through him.

He didn’t see Shikamaru after the proceedings were over and tried to think nothing of it.

After the funeral is over, he went about his day as usual. Lunch with Hinata, reading in the library, helping Hanabi train. It’s as if nothing happened but the atmosphere was somber. Every shinobi felt Asuma’s death one way or the other, even if they weren’t close to him because that could’ve easily been them.

The Akatsuki were getting bolder everyday. He didn’t know much about them besides their M.O but apparently they’ve been operating for years behind the shadows. From the looks of things, they were far from finished.

The though of what’s to come only gave Neji a headache. He didn’t want to think about who could die next.

——

When Neji woke up the next morning, he went through his usual routine. Unable to keep Shikamaru from his thoughts, he forewent lunch with Hinata and decided to do something he’d never done before.

He went to the Nara clan lands.

He was easily let in at the gate and found the clan head’s house as directed.

When he knocked on the door, Nara Yoshino answered, a look of surprise passing her face when she saw him.

Neji bowed deeply, “Good afternoon Nara-San, sorry to disturb you, I wanted to stop by and give Shikamaru my condolences since I was unable to at the funeral yesterday”

“Oh, why thank you Hyuuga-san. Unfortunately, Shikamaru is not here at the moment but I’ll be sure to let him know you stopped by”

Neji frowned, disappointedly, “ I would appreciate that greatly, Nara-san”

They said their goodbye and Neji walked back to his clan lands.

When he reached, Neji ate a late lunch and spent the rest of his day finishing his book. His team didn’t have to meet up to train today and the hokage hadn’t called him in. He submitted his team’s rotation schedule the day before and although he would usually find something more productive to do, he can’t help but feel tired.

He was weary about things to come even if he knew he shouldn’t worry about things that hadn’t happened yet.

Neji shook the thoughts away deciding to worry about them at another time and focused on his book. It wasn’t until he noticed the room getting darker that he decided to pause on the page he was on.

He got up to stretch just as someone knocked on his door.

Thinking it was one of his cousins, he opened the door with a small smile on his face.

Shikamaru looked back at him.

They stared at each other for half a minute before Shikamaru cleared his throat.

“My mom said you stopped by earlier to offer your condolences?”

“Yes, I did” Neji replied

Shikamaru stared at him once more before replying, “Thank you, Neji”

A beat passed between.

“If that’s all?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru exhaled, “I’m going on a mission tonight and I don’t know if I will be coming back alive, so please forgive me for doing this”

“Doing wh—?”

Neji’s question was cut off by Shikamaru pressing his lips on his.

Neji’s eyes widened and looked around the hallway hoping nobody saw. Then he broke apart from the kiss and quickly pulled Shikamaru into his room, closing the door behind him.

“Are you out of your mind?” Neji snapped at him.

“Maybe. I’ve wanted to do that for a few weeks now. Seemed like the perfect time to do it” Shikamaru replied nonchalantly

Neji felt himself blush unwillingly.

“You could’ve waited until I invited you into the room” Neji said

“Would have invited me in?” Shikamaru asked.

“If you asked me to” Neji replied.

“I’m going to kiss you again, is that okay?” Shikamaru asked stepping forward

Neji nodded, his heart practically in his throat.

When Shikamaru kissed him again, it was slow and he felt it all the way to his toes. They slowly walked to his bed without breaking apart and fell on it with Shikamaru being on top of him.

“I haven’t been able to get you off my mind” Shikamaru whispered in between kisses. Neji doesn’t respond, lost in the moment.

Shikamaru dragged his lips to Neji’s neck and slow kissed it. His hands touched Neji’s collar, pushing at the blouse he was wearing.

Neji reached up and took his hand.

“What are you trying to do, Shikamaru?” He whispered against his lips.

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head against Neji’s collarbone.

“I don’t know”

Neji brought his arm around him and for a moment they just laid there in silence.

“You said you were going on a mission?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru repositioned himself on top of Neji before answering, “Yeah, I can’t say much about it though”

Neji nodded understanding, “Be careful”

Shikamaru didn’t respond, opting to snuggle more into Neji instead.

Neji wasn’t sure what was going on. He was a bit confused but allowed the man to snuggle against him without asking too many question. He knows that he’s grieving so it really wasn’t the right time.

Shikamaru lifted his head from Neji collarbone and looked at him, “I’m about to kiss you again”

“Okay”

They spent most of the evening kissing before Shikamaru left to get ready for his mission.

—-

The next morning Neji found out that Team 10 left to face the Akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

When Team 7 and Team 10 arrived back at the village, it was late in the evening. They briefed the Hokage and the teams split into their own directions. 

As he and his team walked home, Shikamaru couldn’t help but be grateful that his plan worked. They fought the Akatsuki and to be honest, if Kakashi wasn’t there they would’ve been dead. He underestimated Kakazu. Sure, he didn’t know what powers he had going into the fight but he didn’t think the man was THAT strong. He had five hearts for crying out loud and he’s from the Shodaime’s era. 

He could admit the flaw in his plan. He was more focused on Hidan because he dealt the killing blow to Asuma. If Kakashi and the rest of team seven didn’t take care of Kakazu his team would’ve been a goner. 

But it all worked out in the end. He was able to let Asuma go by avenging his death. He was able to bring good news back to village by taking out two Akatsuki members. His teammates felt lighter than they’ve felt since Asuma died. 

Now, he was determined more than ever to live so he could pass on to Asuma’s child what he passed on to him. That would be the least he could do after everything the man has done for him. He had to take things more seriously now because he had to make sure Kurenai was okay. 

He was the knight that would protect the King. 

He wouldn’t let defeating an Akatsuki member get to his head. As his father said, he needed to work harder. 

—-

The following afternoon, Neji found Shikamaru cloud watching. 

He didn’t want to admit it but he spent most of his afternoon looking for the man but with no luck. Finally, he gave up and asked Ino under the guise of asking him questions about a mission.

Ino didn’t want to tell him at first, insisting on Shikamaru needing his rest but relented when he promised to be quick about it.

Of course, he didn’t come to speak to the man about a damn mission. He really wanted to ask him if he was out of his mind. 

“I’ve been looking for you all day” Neji said to the man. 

Shikamaru lazily slid his eyes from the clouds to the Hyūga standing a few feet away. 

“I’ve been here all day” He said gruffly. 

Neji felt himself getting frustrated already and walked closer to Shikamaru.

“I heard about your mission” Neji said 

“What about it?” 

“I just wanted to know if you lost a few brain cells these past couple of weeks” Neji said casually but they both could feel the tension rising. 

Shikamaru sighed but did not reply.

“Because how could you decide to put yourself and your teammates at risk by facing the Akatsuki alone. What if Kakashi didn’t intervene?” Neji continued 

“You heard about that?” Shikamaru asked closing his eyes. He knew the man had a point to this conversation because he’s usually not a man of this many words. 

“Yes, almost every shinobi in the village knows. It was practically a suicide mission. Which begs the question, did you decide to fulfill a fantasy of yours by kissing me before you left?” Neji asked 

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the man in annoyance.

“Well, Nara? I am not a toy to be played with. I don’t care if you’re on your way to your death” Neji snapped at him. 

“Did you come here to argue?” Shikamaru asked instead.

“Nara, don’t play games with me” 

Shikamaru groaned and sat up, “No, I didn’t come to you to fulfill a ‘fantasy’ as you so put it. The kiss wasn’t something I planned, it just happened. Did the confidence of me initiating it come from me thinking I was going to die? Yes.” 

Neji didn’t know if he should be angry about that.

“Do you have feelings for me, Nara?” Neji asked remembering him saying that he’s been wanting to kiss him for several weeks.

“I think you’re gorgeous and I’ll admit, my thoughts about you haven’t been very pure as of late but feelings?” Shikamaru paused and brought a hand to his chin, “I don’t know” 

“So you just want to screw me?” Neji asked blushing.

Shikamaru shrugged, “I’ve never felt this way toward a man before, Hyūga. I’m not sure what I want to do” 

Neji scowled at him, “You are a very frustrating man” 

Shikamaru lazily waved a hand, “I’ve been told” 

A beat passed between them. Neither knew how to continue the conversation. Neji wasn’t sure if he got the answers he was looking for. 

Feeling embarrassed, Neji shifted to leave but Shikamaru standing up stopped him. Neji turned to face the taller man.

“What do you want to do, Neji?” Shikamaru asked. Now that they were both standing, Shikamaru seemed closer than before. 

“I-“ Neji paused as Shikamaru moved closer. “I don’t know either”

“Maybe, we could figure it out?” Shikamaru asked placing a hand on the back of Neji’s neck. 

Neji could feel his face turning red and averted his eyes, nodding. 

A small smile appeared on Shikamaru’s face and he pulled Neji in, planting a soft kiss on the side of his head. 

“I’ll see you around, then” Shikamaru said letting him go and walking away. Neji was frozen in place wondering what exactly he agreed to.


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru didn’t know what figuring it out entailed. He just knew that he wanted to keep kissing the handsome Hyūga. It wasn’t a pressing matter because he didn’t see Neji for several weeks after their conversation. 

Things were calm in the village but outside of the village gates, awaited many enemies. So a lot of missions were being formulated and neither stayed in the village for long. 

And then Jiraiya died. 

Seeing Naruto, someone who always had a smile on his face, be so devastated pulled at his heart. He hated seeing his friend feel so low. But he understood his pain and made sure to be there for him. 

Naruto didn’t stay down in the dumps for long. He helped them figure out the coded message, although they still wasn’t sure what “the real one is not among them” meant. They were still one step closer to figuring out the enemy than before. 

Naruto didn’t stay in the village too long after that, having left to become a sage and Shikamaru finally had a bit of time to seek out his object of affection. 

He didn’t know where Neji would be so he headed to the Hyūga compound under the guise of talks about a mission and found him in his room, packing.

Neji greeted him without having to turn around, “Nara, it’s been a while”

Shikamaru closed the door behind him, “It has. You’re leaving for a mission again?”

“It appears so” Neji replied, “We’re leaving this evening. Could be gone for about a week”

“We haven’t had any time to see each other” Shikamaru stated

Neji nodded, “To figure it out?” 

Shikamaru chuckled, “Right, to figure it out” 

Neji finally turned to look at him, “What does figuring out entail exactly, Nara?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “I’m honestly not sure yet but we can start with each other calling the other by our first names” 

Neji turned slightly red and pretended to be deep in thought, “This is going to be quite embarrassing to say but I don’t actually remember your name”

Shikamaru’s jaw dropped, “What?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just all you Naras basically have the same name it’s hard to keep up” Neji said apologetically 

Shikamaru’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re lying, I could’ve sworn you’ve said my name before” 

“Have I?” Neji said with mirth in his eyes.

“You joking right?” Shikamaru asked

Neji let out a laugh, “Yes Nara, I’m joking” 

Shikamaru didn’t look too sure, “What’s my name, then?” 

Neji ignored his question, “I’m about to go get some lunch, would you like to join me?”

“Neji” 

Neji ignored him and walked out the room. Shikamaru didn’t have a choice but to follow. 

“Make sure you close the door behind you, Shikamaru” Neji said with a playful grin

Shikamaru couldn’t help but grin back and shake his head. Who knew Neji could be so playful?

———-

They had lunch at Neji’s favorite tea house that also sold some light hearted food. Shikamaru didn’t really care what they were eating because the company was so great. 

Neji was full of wit and Shikamaru was in awe.

He knew the Hyūga was a genius in his own right but he hadn’t met anyone to go toe to toe in a battle of wit and this lunch consisted of that. He was also very funny cracking jokes here and there. 

He couldn’t help but wonder where this Neji was all this time or maybe he wasn’t paying attention. 

He was enjoying this “figuring it out” thing very much. 

When lunch was over, they walked to the local park and found a spot on a hill that was perfect for cloud gazing. They laid side by side, hands brushing. 

“Would this be considered a date?” Neji asked curiously

Shikamaru thought about it, “You can call it that. Maybe an unofficial date to kick things off” 

Neji hummed in response, “So does that mean I should be expecting an official date soon?”

Shikamaru chuckled, “If you want one, sure”

“You’re the one with experience, I’ve never done this before” Neji replied

“Experience? I don’t have experience in dates” 

“You never took Temari out on a date?” Neji asked

Shikamaru sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about her. 

“Not really. Temari and I were screwing more than anything else. We were trying to be discreet about seeing each other. Going on dates doesn’t really scream out ‘discreet’” Shikamaru answered

“Screwing outdoors isn’t really being discreet but alright” Neji replied 

Shikamaru looked over at the man next to him.

“Are you jealous?” Shikamaru asked amused

“What is there to be jealous of?” Neji asked

“You tell me” Shikamaru said shrugging. 

Neji didn’t reply.

Shikamaru sighed, “I’m focused on figuring whatever this is with you. You don’t have to worry about Temari” 

“Who said I was worried?” 

“I just wanted to let you know”

Neither spoke for a while until finally Neji rolled over and faced him, 

“Thank you”


	10. Chapter 10

The peace in the village was abruptly cut off by the invasion of Pein. Although Naruto was able to defeat him, the village was destroyed. Konoha’s forces would’ve been greatly weakened if Naruto didn’t talk to the real Pein and somehow convinced to raise their dead. 

Neji couldn’t believe the state of the village. He couldn’t believe his cousin almost died. He couldn’t believe the amount of destruction the Akatsuki caused in a small amount of time.

After finding out his cousins were okay, he sought out Shikamaru. He found him easily in a tent with Ino and Choji.

Ino raised an eyebrow when she saw him.

“Did you need something?” She asked him.

Shikamaru sighed, “He’s here to see me”

Ino looked between them for a moment, “Is this about a mission because his leg is broken so he can’t really go anywhere”

“I just wanted to see if he was okay. I can come back another time” Neji replied and turned to leave.

“No, Neji wait” Shikamaru said trying to get up. Neji paused. 

“Sit down Shikamaru” Ino snapped at him. 

“Let’s give them a moment, Ino” Choji said grabbing Ino’s arm and leading him out of the tent.

Shikamaru watched as his friends left and turned to the object of his affection.

“She seems very protective of you” Neji said

Shikamaru scoffed, “She’s just nosy”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. Ino is like a sister so yes sometimes she can be protective but she’s mostly nosy and annoying” 

“I HEARD THAT SHIKAMARU!” Ino yelled from outside the tent. 

Shikamaru winced and Neji chuckled. 

Shikamar turned his attention back to Neji with a smirk, “So, you came to check up on me?” 

“Yes. I heard about your broken leg” Neji replied stepping further into the tent.

“It’s healing fairly well. How’s Hinata?”

“She’s fully healed, thanks to Sakura” Neji said with a sigh. “Why didn’t you let her heal your leg?”

“There’s more people in need” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “I’m just glad you were out of the village when the attack happened”

“I’m not. We should’ve been here, defending our home” 

“There was no way we could’ve known when the Akatsuki was going to attack and we need to go on our missions to make money for the village and ourselves especially now when war could is a possibility” Shikamaru said. “But enough of that, come closer”

“For what?” Neji asked as he hesitantly moved closer to the man.

“Can’t a temporary crippled man get a hug from his-“ Shikamaru paused not sure how to finish the sentence.

Neji turned red, “Friend?”

Shikamaru said nothing as he reached out and grabbed Neji’s hand pulling him.

Neji allowed himself to be pulled and settled into Shikamaru’s embrace. 

He let out a sigh, “I’m really glad you’re okay, Shikamaru”

“Me too”


	11. Chapter 11

“So, what’s going on with you and Neji?” 

If Shikamaru was anyone else he would’ve choked on his food from the abrupt question but he lazily looked over to his nosy companion as he fed himself some spicy edamame.

“What do you mean? We’re friends.”

Ino scoffed, “Yeah, just like you were friends with Temari”

“It’s not the same, Ino” 

“Explain it to me, then” 

Shikamaru sighed, “Don’t you think we have more important things to worry about? Like the fact that our Hokage is in a coma?” 

“I can worry about Tsunade-sama and wonder about your brewing relationship with Neji at the same time” Ino replied with a smirk.

“There is no relationship” 

“And why not? I saw the way he looked at you. All women hope to be looked like that by a man and you got that from Neji Hyūga of all people” Ino huffed at him, “I didn’t even know Neji could be anything but stoic” 

Shikamaru glared at her, “You are so annoying. I’m leaving” 

Shikamaru stood up to leave. Ino grinned and reach over for his left over food.

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over” Ino said waving at him, “A word of advise though, if you guys do like each other, do yourselves a favor and go for it. Shinobi don’t live long” 

Shikamaru paused sensing she was talking about their sensei. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. 

He walked away from his friend with a weight on his chest. 

———————————————————————-

Shikamaru found Neji easily after his lunch with Ino and convinced him to take a walk with him. 

“What’s this about, Shikamaru?” Neji asked him. 

“I wanted to see you.” He replied with a shrug, “Plus, everyone deserves a break. We’ve been at this rebuilding thing nonstop” 

Neji rolled his eyes, “Pein destroyed the village two days ago. We haven’t been at this enough” 

“Danzo is prancing around as Hokage and I get bad vibes from the guy, the Kages are at a summit probably discussion declaring war on the Akatsuki and we honestly need Tsunade now more than ever” Shikamaru said in one breath.

Neji glanced over at him, “You’re worried?”

Shikamaru sighed, “A bit, yeah. Tsunade has been our Hokage for years and we need her as our leader to inspire hope in our comrades. We barely know who Danzo is. A new Hokage leading the war, it might not bode well”

“And you’re sure we’re going to go to war?” 

Shikamaru gave him a look, “Surely you can sense it. This is the first summit since the first hokage was elected. I wouldn’t be surprised if a shinobi alliance was temporarily put in place to form a United front against the Akatsuki”

“That may be far-fetch” 

Shikamaru shrugged and stretched, “Let’s not talk about this anymore. I do want to speak about us” 

Neji raised a brow, “What about us?”

“Ino gave me some good advice today and I am going to take it.” Shikamaru let out a breath, “We’ve been getting closer these past few weeks and I’ve been enjoying our time together. I think I figured out what I want from you” 

Neji could feel his heart beating in his ears, “And what is that?”

“For you to be mine” 

Neji’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I understand if you feel it’s too soon but with everything going on, we may not have much time and I don’t want to keep denying my feelings. This is what I truly want.” 

“Are you doing this because you feel like we’re going to go to war?” 

Shikamaru stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, “No. I’m doing this because I truly want to be with you. I want us to be something. Not just friends. I don’t want there to be any uncertainty between us. If we happen to go to war or I go on a mission and I die, I don’t want to have any regrets” 

“What about Temari?”

“What about her?” Shikamaru asked. “You and I both know that’s over and done with”

“And when things calm down and she wants to start over again, what happens then?”

Shikamaru frowned, “I will rebuke her advances and happily tell her I’m with someone”

“She’s the Kazekage’s sister! I’m just a branch mem-“

“Neji, enough. I do not care about Temari or your position. I do not want to be with Temari. I want to be with you. Now please answer and put my heart at ease, do you want to be with me?”

Neji looked down, “Yes I want to be with you”

“Alright, let’s not over complicate it then” He said with a small smile. He stepped up and gave Neji a kiss on the forehead that he hoped would help ease his worries.


End file.
